The Beauty And Demon
by chizuru elric asakura
Summary: Era uno de esos tiempos coloniales en que la gente todavía les temían a las brujas pero este tiempo era diferente, porque en vez de brujas se trataban de demonios RENOVADO
1. Chapter 1: Combate

**Shaman King no me pertenece, ni los personajes de su creador original hiroyuki takei. Espero sea de agrado. Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga keiko Asakura**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: combate<strong>

Era un hermoso día en parís, la gente pasaba de un lado a otro haciendo sus compras, labores y trabajos matutinos. Era uno de esos tiempos coloniales en que la gente todavía les temían a las brujas pero este tiempo era diferente, porque en vez de brujas se trataban de demonios, a quienes más les temían ya que en algunas noches bajaban al pueblo para secuestrar jóvenes doncellas y con ellas realizar sus rituales maléficos o sencillamente devorarlas para vivir eternamente

Una mañana toda la gente del pueblo se reunió en la plaza para discutir el terrible problema de los seres diabólicos que se llevaban a las jóvenes para saciar su hambre. Algunas personas tenían la idea de abandonar el pueblo para mantener a las jóvenes a salvo y otras en esconderlas para que ellos no las encontrasen y se fuesen de ese lugar. El pueblo estaba desesperado no sabían que hacer ante tal situación.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden!... querido pueblo, se que están atemorizados por el terrible acontecimiento de estas terribles criaturas que se han llevado a vuestras hijas, por eso he mandado llamar a sacerdotes de varias iglesias para así ponerle fin a este problema- decía el alcalde para calmar un poco a su pueblo.

-Pero ¿para que servirá llamar a los sacerdotes, si estos pueden regresar ala vida y volver a llevárselas nuestras hijas- contradecía un hombre que era padre de una de las chicas mientras la gente murmuraba el comentario del hombre

-No se preocupen, los sacerdotes que mandamos llamar son unos expertos en exorcismos y en especial la exterminación de demonios así que pueden estar tranquilos- dicho esto por parte del secretario del alcalde la gente los aclamaban a ambos ante tal noticia.

Al cabo de 2 días los sacerdotes habían llegado al pueblo, escucharon cada palabra de las personas que habían sido victimas, les ordenaron que tuvieran hijas de 16 años de edad las reunieran en la plaza a media noche para atraer a los peligrosos seres y así acabar con ellos definitivamente. Dicho esto, todas la las chicas se reunieron en la plaza esperando a que los demonios se acercasen lo suficiente para atacarlos por sorpresa, pasaron las horas hasta llegar a la media noche y fue cuando ellos aparecieron en un pequeño grupo para atrapar a sus presas. Entonces los sacerdotes lanzaron una red la cual estaba bañada con agua bendita para detener a los seres en lo que escapaban las jóvenes de ese aterrador combate. La lucha era inmensa, algunos de los demonios no tenían oportunidad de escapar de los hombres que decían oraciones para su destrucción y arrojaban agua sagrada para que estos no volvieran a la vida.

La lucha contra ellos término dando fin al problema de la desaparición de las doncellas dejando al pueblo en paz y armonía. Los sacerdotes satisfechos por haber cumplido con su misión recomendaron al pueblo bendecir sus hogares y colgar crucifijos en las puertas para que ningún ser maligno pueda entrar de nuevo, todo era paz y felicidad a no ser por una cosa; antes de que terminara la batalla contra esos seres uno de los monstruos sobrevivió y se alejo del sitio sin que se dieran cuenta los hombres. Mal herido y sin fuerzas para volar lejos de aquel combate, llego a una pradera donde a unos cuantos metros de el había un molino abandonado… el cual era un buen lugar para descansar. Al entrar no encontró nada ni nadie quien lo habitara o vigilara, solo estaban las aves quienes habían hecho sus nidos en lo alto del molino, observo el lugar hasta divisar unas escaleras que daban a un techo con paja para que pudiera descansar y restaurar sus energías. La piel morena, los cabellos largos, lacios color chocolate y desparramados en la paja, la silueta delgada. Vestía una camisa blanca algo arrugada y desgastada con cuello alto, pantalones ajustados y botas, negros y casi en el mismo estado de deterioro. Un bellísimo e infernal ángel caído. Giro su cabeza a un costado, dirigiendo sus ojos negros, hacia una de las llamas que el había invocado. El fuego chispeante y saltarín se reflejo en sus orbes, que parecían hechos de magma. Estiro un dedo, hacia una de las llamas para después extinguirlas y quedar profundamente dormido. Después de tomar una larga siesta se dio cuenta de lo tranquilo y apacible que era el lugar, no había gritos de terror, ningún cadáver de humano, ni sangre, todo era paz y tranquilidad. El disfrutaba escuchar el canto de las aves por las mañanas, sentir el cálido viento en su rostro y observar el campo cubierto de flores y el pueblo que había cambiado después del incidente de sus compañeros.

-Es agradable estar aquí, lejos del pueblo y de toda su gente que alguna vez tenían miedo de mis hermanos. Lo he decidido, me quedare en este lugar durante los próximos 55 años hasta que una joven de corazón bondadoso me ame- y así pasaron los años pero ninguna muchacha caminaba ya cerca de aquel molino por temor de ese ser que habitaba dentro de ese lugar, el cual muy seguramente las llegaría a matar. Por lo tanto, el perdió toda esperanza… ¿y que chica del pueblo podría amar a un ser espeluznante al cual tanto temen?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dejen reviews si les gustó! Y si no…también dejen reviews xD<strong>

**¡Nos vemos! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Misterioso joven

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no nos pertenece, ni los personajes sino de su creador original hiroyuki takei. Espero sea de su total agrado departe de nosotras dos: Chizuru Elric y Keiko Asakura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: El misterioso joven.<strong>

Después de estar todo el día en su habitación decidió desaparecer por algunas horas escondiéndose en una plaza no muy lejos de la casa, de aspecto algo cuidadoso y sencillo caminaba lentamente con temor a ser descubierta, ya que si sucedía tendría que devolverse y acabar los deberes encomendados por su padre.

Caminó varios metros hasta visualizar a alguien conocido haciendo que esta diera vuelta en una esquina y tomara la ruta más larga para evitar a esa y varias personas más. Ese trayecto no era seguro pero pensaba que seguro así nadie la vería. Al pasar los minutos cada vez se aburría mas, observó a su alrededor dándose cuenta que no estaba sola, aceleró el paso para verificar que en realidad la seguían y terminó corriendo por varios minutos hasta que el cansancio no la dejó seguir.

-¡¿Que quieren?-gritó.

Visualizó a dos hombres altos y de apariencia algo extraña lo que hizo que le diera aún más miedo, trató de caminar un poco con dirección hacia ellos y al tenerlos frente a frente deseó no haber salido ni siquiera de su habitación.

-¿Por qué tan molesta?-dijo uno formando una cínica sonrisa en la boca.

-Solo queremos acompañarte-respondió el segundo acercándose hasta estar escasamente a centímetros de ella.

Su miedo crecía cada vez mas, se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ellos lo que provocó que el más cercano a ella la cogiera del brazo y con violencia la jalara hacia él.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre hermosa?-dijo acariciándole con una mano la espalda.

-Pirika-dijo para después maldecirse por haberlo dicho.

Quería gritar para que alguien la ayudase, mas nadie se encontraba en el lugar…

…**..**

Cien años se habían cumplido desde aquel combate y él seguía esperando…no estaba por demás decir que se sentía solo, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Sonreía levemente de vez en cuando al contemplar ciertos paisajes y anhelaba en algún día dejar el lugar.

Recordaba como vio pasar a sus compañeros en aquella lucha… cuanto mas pensaba, mas coraje le daba al saber que habían perdido, aunque no era lo suyo…solo le quedaba resignarse.

…

-¡Déjenme en paz!-gritaba Pirika soltándose del agarre del hombre y empezando a alejarse de ellos.

Trataba de correr lo más que podía y por más que quería perderlos no le daban el gusto. Volteaba de vez en cuando para observar que tan cerca estaba de ella.

-¡Ven muñeca! Veras que nos vas a disfrutar tanto como nosotros a ti-

Aquella frase lo único que provoco fue que salieran un par de lágrimas de los azulados ojos…miedo terror, repugnancia era lo único que podía sentir de aquella frase como también de el hombre que la dijo.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que sus pies no pudieran mas, a comparación con sus perseguidores ella simplemente se detuvo en seco permitiendo que la alcanzaran con facilidad. Se acercaron poco a poco y abrazándola fuertemente le susurraban palabras obscenas al oído.

-¡Déjenme!-gritaba mientras forcejeaba.

No dejaron pasar la oportunidad de empezarla a acariciar, no sin antes verificar que no hubiera nadie a la vista, ya seguros, comenzaron a pasarle las manos por todo el cuerpo como queriendo buscar algo con desesperación, ella lloraba cada vez mas fuerte al ver que ya no tenia opción mas que gritar y esperar a que alguien fuera a ayudarla.

-¡Ayúdenme!-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Déjenme en paz!-decía una y otra vez-¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué me hacen esto?-

-Cálmate nena…no eres la primera-

La carcajada que aquel hombre aventó después de haber terminado la frase la hizo estremecer.

Vio después como su ropa era destrozada, el tan fino vestido era deshecho con gran facilidad, entre gritos y lamentos se hacia a la idea de que ya no podía hacer nada.

…**.**

Resignado a que nadie iba a pasar por ahí decidió echar un vistazo a lo que eran los alrededores, ya que durante todo el tiempo que espero no se dio la oportunidad de conocer el lugar y los cambios que con el tiempo las mismas personas habían echo.

Con un caminar lento se dirigió hacia la puesta de sol conducido solo por el viento, pensando solamente en cosas sin importancia…

-¡Ayúdenme!-escuchó a lo lejos.

Curioso de aquel grito fue a investigar su procedencia dándose cuenta minutos después que se trataba de una joven alrededor de unos catorce años de edad, se dirigió hacia ella observando que unos hombres se aprovechaban de ella.

-¡Déjenla!-gritó a lo lejos.

No hicieron caso, lo que provocó que apresurara el paso. Al estar a pocos metros comenzó a pelear contra ellos como si fuera cualquiera mortal.

-Sino quieren perder sus miserables vidas mejor lárguense de aquí-hablo Hao mientras ellos miraban con horror sus ojos carmesí.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó uno al ver que con gran facilidad iba ganando.

-…-Hao no contesto, solo se limito a terminar con ellos.

Con un simple golpe en la cabeza quedaron inconscientes, se sacudió un poco la ropa y volteó hacia Pirika que asustada lloraba aún.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto observando a la chica incorporarse.

-Si, estoy bien gracias- dijo mientras miraba de arriba abajo, este no se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba hasta que el empezó a alejarse del lugar lentamente -Me llamo Pirika- dijo formando una sutil sonrisa. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Hao- fue lo último que dijo mientras se alejaba no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dejen reviews si les gustó! Y si no…también dejen reviews jajajajaja, porfas ayúdenos a hacer nuestro fic mas emocionante (se aceptan ideas =D)<strong>

**¡Nos vemos y hasta la proxima!**


End file.
